


Modern antics with Maxwell and Wilson

by Ectotoxic



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectotoxic/pseuds/Ectotoxic
Summary: Maxwell and Wilson living under the same roof, well, what could go wrong??
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Modern antics with Maxwell and Wilson

Wilson is in the kitchen after a nice dinner (Man that lobster was amazing, the best part of the meal, and that cake-) He's cleaning up the dishes, there are quite a bit surprisingly (not surprising since most of them are his-), playing songs on his headphones while scrubbing the porcelain plates down (why is everything so expensive in this house??). 

His favorite song comes up in the middle of him rinsing off one third of the plates and he gets carried away, he starts swaying a bit but in spotting a big spoon he grabs it and starts using it as a make pretend mic with his soapy left hand and in the right hand he's still holding the sponge. 

He starts shaking his hips, being goofy, dancing while lip singing. He doesn't notice Max coming in to ask what's taking so long, and when Max spots what's going on he just smirks and leans against the door frame enjoying the view (It was nice seeing him so carefree and not stuck in his lab or doing homework for his college. 

After about 20 minutes Wilson turns while dancing n then stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees Max who smirks. Hurriedly he throws the spoon in the making a big noise and the wet, soapy sponge in the sink, wipes his wet hands on his shirt then takes out his headphones 

"U-um max-" 

"how long where you there?- how much did u see-" 

Max smirks wider walks over and wipes some water and bubbles off of Wilson's face.

"ah- enough "

Wilson blushes in embarrassment and grumbles as max puts his hands on Wilson's waist.

"Tell you what- I will help you wash up, and then we can dance some more in the living room? the speakers there are loud "

Wilson lightens up but still has a light blush.

" Alright handsome, I'll take you up on that offer" 

Max puffs out a laugh and kisses Wilson on the head, "Lets get to it then, shall we?"


End file.
